Brain Freeze
''This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the DVD. Brain Freeze is episode 10 of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's a DVD-Exclusive episode that was launched on August 16, 2011. It is assumed to air on television sometime in 2012. 'Characters Present: *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Lenny *Boog *Berry the Ice Monster *Lemuel *Professor Flan *Agent Johnson *Dollarnator *Mr.Mufflin *Oz (slideshow cameo) *Yo (slideshow cameo) *Lupe (slideshow cameo) *Toddlers (slideshow cameo) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Boog, Agent Johnson, Lemuel, Dollarnator, Mr. Mufflin Jim Cummings as Professor Flan Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Plot ''Part 1'' It starts off with Lenny announcing the new Frosty Freezy Freeze flavor; “Radioactive Red”. Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited of course, but when they try to drink some Berry Pink flavored drink, they discover it’s been replaced by the new flavor and it tastes pretty bad (Considering it’s 10% more red coloring). Dollarnator explains that Agent Johnson took Berry in the Frosty Bus for his retirement. After a long chase scene, the Frosty Bus fills with Berry Pink, and becomes the largest Frosty Freezy Freeze in history. Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Dollarnator drink the entire bus, and it all goes blurry… Fanboy wakes up in Fanlair, with a literal Brain Freeze. The Fanlair’s messed up with eggs and Frosty cups everywhere, the Man-Arctica ride smashed through the wall, and Sprinkles the bear in the bathroom. Chum Chum is found in the sink, and the two realized their memories aren’t the only thing missing; their underwear is gone! ''Part 2'' Dollarnator comes out with a similar Brain Freeze, and found Kyle’s crystal ball. Kyle then shows up, claiming he’s been looking for them all night. He then explains that last night he was once again, few pen strokes away from being accepted to Milkweed again. with only Professor Flan to dot some I’s and J’s! But then Fanboy, Chum Chum, Dollarnator and the bear, all come crashing in, partying like lunatics. Fanboy hallucinates that Professor Flan is a birthday cake, and takes him away outside with everyone else, leaving Kyle behind. Professor Flan then yells that the re-admission is denied once more. Fanboy asks Kyle if they had their underwear then, and he says yes, and that the last thing he saw was them going into a bully’s car. The bully, of course, is Boog, who is found dangling by a wedgie on the roof. He says that he hung out with them all night, and that they were pretty awesome party people. Professor Flan is revealed to have been eaten by everybody, and Kyle goes off to try and remake him with all that’s left. Boog then explains that he drove them around for a bit, before crashing into something. The something, was the Frosty Mart. They walk over there, to hear thumping from the car, and a very angry Lenny jumps out of the trunk, saying that Boog locked him in there all night. He then starts beating him up and chases him off somewhere. Fanboy and Chum Chum the enter the very messed up Frosty Mart and watch themselves from Dollarnator’s security footage. The find their underwear in the Frost Freezy Freeze machine, but after getting it, the red and the blue flavors collide, creating a purple substance and turns the machine into a Frost Monster. Lenny then returns and hides with Fanboy and Chum Chum, who tell him that everything will be okay. They have their underwear back, so they could stop it. Lenny then discovers that Fanboy and Chum Chum actually DO have superpowers (Flight, strength, heat vision, the works), and together, they turn the monster to slush. Agent Johnson returns Berry back to the restored machine to continue to make Berry Pink. After trying to open a jar of mayo, Lenny wonders why they didn’t use their powers before, and they claim it only works when there’s a real threat. Dollarnator then comes in saying he found pictures in his database from their craziness, and shows them. They then watch themselves in the photos and it reaches the end. Songs *''Freezy Freeze Party'' Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode to be released on DVD before it aired on television. *This is also the first episode to be a half hour long. *Kyle seems to be obsessed toward Milkweed in this episode. *The plot of the episode is similar to the movie "The Hangover". *This episode reveals the flavor names of the blue and pink Frosty Freezy Freeze flavors: Blue-tonium and Berry Pink, respectively. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen without their underwear. *In this episode, we discover that Chum Chum has a real or fake tattoo on his back, even though he's only 10 years old. *Photos seen in the slideshow sequence: *#The trio sipping from the Frosty Bus as Chum Chum squirts the drink from his ears. (2 in row) *#Chum Chum swallowing a giant hot dog, and Fanboy and Dollarnator like it. *#Chum Chum and Dollarnator drink from Fanboy's head. *#The trio ride the Ice Scream Extreme uncontrollibly and make the car detach from the track. *#Fanboy as a knight rides Chum Chum on the beach and scares Molly, Benjamin and Joey. *#Fanboy squirts fried eggs from a seagull at the target Chum Chum holds. *#Dollarnator and Chum Chum are covered in the fried eggs. *#The trio enjoy Frosty Freezy Freeze with Man-Arctica. *#Fanboy as a future dude and Chum Chum as an elf drink from a giant bubbling Frosty Freezy Freeze cup. (2 in row) *#Chum Chum tucks Oz and Precious in bed, writing "My name is OZ!!!" and "Oink, oink" on their heads respectvely, and Fanboy shushes at the camera. *#Fanboy as a pirate laughs at a tattoo on Chum Chum's back in the nurse's office at school. *#The trio are on the Frosty Mart, tossing Lenny, trapped in a popcorn cart back and forth. *#Fanboy snuggles with a Frosty-addicted Sprinkles. *#Fanboy gets kissed by a Frosty-additced Yo and Lupe. *#Chum Chum gets kissed by a Frosty-addicted Sprinkles and Mrs. Cram. *#Dollarnator is seen kissing a toaster that looked like the one Fanboy had his brain in. *#A full Necronomicon is seen on the floor of the Frosty Mart. *#Fanboy, Chum Chum, Oz, Precious and Sprinkles ride in a baby carrage while Boog, dressed as a maid, pushes them. *Although Yo and Oz weren't seen, they are seen in the photos at the end. *Kyle does not appear in any of the photos. *Professor Flan's full name is revealed. *Kyle would've probably handled both Professor Flan and Fanboy and Chum Chum if he hadn't hesitated. *Boog is alot more friendly toward the boys in this episode. *First episode where King Frosty was officially mentioned. His picture was previously seen between F&C's beds in "I'm Man-Arctica!", so that happened after this episode. *This reveals that Fanboy and Chum Chum are actual superheroes. This is also the first episode to show their powers. *It's revealed that Kyle's crystal ball is a palantír. Continunity *This is Berry The Ice Monster's second appearance. ("Berry Sick") *The muscular ice monster (not Berry) resembled the one in the pilot short. *This is the second time Fanboy gets kissed by girls. *The music that plays while Fanboy and Chum Chum walk the red carpet is the same as when Fanboy performs his finger tricks in "Wizboy". *The music played during the slideshow sequence is the same as after Mr. Mufflin was hit in the face with a frying pan in "Fan-bidextrous". *Second time F&C's underwear was mentioned. ("Fangboy") *Second time Fanboy loses his memory, first for Chum Chum. ("Brain Drain") Surprisingly, both have the word "Brain" in them. *Second time Lemuel appears. ("The Big Bopper") *Third episode to show Fanboy's formal outfit, second for Chum Chum. ("Moppy Dearest", "GameBoy") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum hallucinate from drinking a lot of Frosty Freezy Freeze. ("Berry Sick") *Fourth time something of Kyle's is mistaken for something else ("Chicken Pox", "Lord of the Rings"). *Second time the Frosty Freezy Freeze has a special effect ("Secret Shopper"). *Fourth episode where the final scene says "THE END" ("Excuse Me", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached"). Goofs *When Chum Chum says "Not in the bear" he is momentarily seen with his underwear, when really, it should appear later. *In some scenes, Kyle's voice becomes low-pitched. This is the third time that happened; previous occurrences were in "Fangboy" and the "Bubble Magic" teaser short. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum step out of the limo, they have their formal clothes on, but at 3:52 when Fanboy slams Lenny to the floor to confront him about the Radioactive Red, he and Chum Chum immediatly switch back to their regular outfits. *At 10:12 when Fanboy discovers that Chum Chum does not have his underwear, the logo on his unitard disappears. *Fanboy and Chum Chum arrive at the Frosty Mart in the limo, but they were also seen readying the red carpet when the limo arrives at the same time. *Before and after Kyle hears Chum Chum and when he gets scared that they're here, his ears tilt. *Chum Chum says "Not under the chair" when really, he's checking under the couch. He may have said this for exaggeration. *When F&C, Dollarnator and Sprinkles roll Professor Flan out of Kyle's house, they go down the road to the right. When Kyle falls out, he hits the ground and is facing forward, but in the next shot, Kyle is already facing the street Professor flan is being rolled down. *When F&C hold up their underwear, they are closely the same size. *While Fanboy is getting close to Kyle, Kyle's animation snaps from diagonal to side view without any apparent movement. Allusions *A '''brain freeze, also known as ice-cream headache, cold-stimulus headache, or its given scientific name sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia (meaning "nerve pain of the sphenopalatine ganglion"), is a form of brief cranial pain or headache commonly associated with consumption (particularly quick consumption) of cold beverages or foods such as ice cream and frozen beverages. *'Dr. Seuss' - Fanboy and Chum Chum's rhyming montage of them searching for their underwear is a reference to the always-rhyming book series by Dr. Seuss. *A palantír is a special crystal ball artifact that comes from J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy legendarium. Category:Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Future Episodes Category:Dollarnator